A World Wide Web site was developed at the Resource to inform the scientific community of the capabilities and availability of the Resource for Solid State NMR of Proteins. The pages include descriptions of instrumentation and experimental capabilities. There are photographs of the laboratory and spectrometers and NMR probes. Resource personnel contacts are listed along with the latest publications from the Resource. Links are in place to other NMR and protein structure web sites. A server is maintained to provide access to the web pages. The web site is http://cherry.chem.upenn.edu/resource.html.